I do, I do!
by themodestmouse
Summary: Ken-chan goes in deeper than he ever wanted too. Ken fluff. Yachiru, Zaraki, Womens Shinigami Association


**Title: I do, I do!**

**Series: Bleach**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I have some kitchen cleaner...**

**Pairings: None, sorreh. (surprise right?)**

**Summary: Ken-chan goes deeper that he probably ever wanted too. Ken fluff**

Authors Note: I was inspired by some fanfics. First Bleach fanfic, so be nice!

* * *

Yachiru stared. Redish brown eyes intensely stared at the women before her. Her tiny body was perched up on a table her hands clutching the edge as she watched like a hawk. Her main focus these days were Rangiku. The rest of these women were noticeable as well, but the pink haired president admitted that her real true target was the lovely orange haired shinigami. Her flat and egar stare bore right into the woman's chest.

The room was silent; Nanao was slightly put off by the little girl's persistent staring. It was obvious of what the girl was staring at but nobody brought it up. They sat idly in silence Rangiku trying to glance away and maybe turn around a little. Yachiru stared in fixation and curiosity at the large lumps covered in the woman's top.

Finally, the persistent silence was broken and Rangiku smiled weakly at the girl with the pink hair. Her hand gently waved in front of her, trying to catch the girls attention. The rest of the Womans Shingami Association stared weakly at Yachiru each one of their thoughts reminded them that that was the way most men looked at Rangiku.

"Ah, Yachiru…?"

The orange haired woman waved her hand a little more sharply. The staring girl blinked once her eyes staring up at the woman looking blank.

"Whats up?"

Nemu shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Ah, what are you staring at?"

Rangiku knew that the words she spoke was a waste of a question. Everyone already knew. Yachiru bubbly sat up on the table her hands gently between her lap as she grinned.

"Well, your boobies, of course!"

The woman giggled gently and Rangiku smiled friendly not trying to upset the little girl,

"Oh, okay. But… why?"

Yachiru blinked once and glanced to the rest of them. She hesitated gently, her little hands sliding on her chest and grabbing a small amount of some to no-breast fat.

"Because they're so big! I want big boobs like you! But… I don't have any."

Yachiru frowned and dropped her palms on her knees pouting at the ground sadly. The woman frowned and gently moved around the girl patting her on the back,

"Ah, its okay, Yachiru. You do have some!" Soifon patted her back and smiled confidently. Sure, Yachiru was tiny, but…every girl was destined to have some boobs, right? Even if they were just an A cup…

Yachiru lit up on the spot her hands holding her cheeks gently,

"Kwaii you really think so?!"

The woman hesitated but nodded gently, giving each other looks. Hopefully, they hadn't given her a false sense of hope. The girl immediately bounded off the table and onto the floor.

"Weee, I have boobs! Now I need a bra! Ooh! Then all the guys will stare at me like they do with you!!"

The woman laughed nervously glancing at Rangiku often. The orange haired woman gave a friendly smile obviously knowing what kind of affect she had on people. Nemu frowned gently and tried to imagine the girl with large breasts. It seemed physically impossible by the physics of the girls body structure. She'd have to grow much taller…

The women jumped slightly at the swing of the door causing a slight bang. Yachiru flung herself over to the door to greet a friend that tripled her own size.

"Ken-chaaaan!"

The girl chimed in dancing around the spiky haired shinigami as she squealed loudly. The large male blankly stared at her his forehead creasing with each passing moment. Finally, he grabbed her by the collar, holding her up gently at eye length,

"Yachiru, calm down."

He barked before he dropped her and she gently landed on her feet with grace. She breathed fast and fidgeted in front of him. Zaraki let his eye glance up to the women questioning and they gave a weak smile. What the hell?

"Comon, brat, we're off on a mission."

The pink haired girl jumped up gently her eyes egar with excitement. Yay, that meant buying knew things for the trip. Zaraki started to turn to leave giving a scowl. Yachiru grabbed his sleeve and tried to tug back,

"Ken-chan, Ken-chaaan! I- I- I--!!"

Zaraki stared down at her un-amused,

"Che, what, brat?"

"I- I need a bra! Yeah, yeah, I have boobs, so I need one, I do! Please can I get one?"

Silence struck all of them as Yachiru panted with her explosion of words. The woman were stunned with utter shock and Zaraki just stared at the girl blankly. He blinked once… then… He laughed.

Zaraki cackled aloud his hand on his stomach as he grinned with his full set of jaws. The man was the only one laughing and he soon caught his breath,

"Ah, aha, what are you talkin' bout, brat? You ain't got nothin' to fill it with!"

Zaraki playfully poked her in the chest before laughing in a bark again and giving an amused look at the women. What were they talking about? Yachiru was just a little girl…

The pink haired lieutenant dropped her smile instantly her eyes big and almost watery. Wha—what? No boobs? Nothing to fill it with? Had the women lied to her? Or was Ken-chan lying? No, Kenny would never lie to her! The girl sagged her shoulders gently and nodded softly before trudging out of the room.

Zaraki snorted and watched the girl walk out sadly. Gaw, what was her problem? The man glanced back to the women who were still unmoved. Except this time they had frowns upon their faces. Kenpatchi frowned and stared,

"What?"

"That was uncalled for, Zaraki."

"Ah, what? Tellin' the girl she ain't got nothing?"

"You probably ruined her self confidence!"

"Pft, that psychology bullshit, oh please."

Zaraki snarled at the pathetic attempts for the women to scold him and he exited by letting them know that they should invite him more often when these types of discussions of boobs come up again.

* * *

The few weeks of being on a mission with Yachiru wasn't what Zaraki had planned for. Unlike the usual girl that sat on his shoulder and asked constantly for candy, this girl walked by herself behind him and didn't even say much.

It was odd was the least he could say.

Zaraki didn't understand it. He tried bribing her with sweets and bed-time stories (which took a lot for him) but nothing seemed to really work. She'd take a lick of a lollypop then toss it away. If the man had a camera he'd certainly take a few pictures. The 11th division would never believe it.

But Kenpatchi Zaraki was starting to believe what the women had said was true. Yachiru didn't like to join in arguments or fights anymore. She just shyly stood to the side either behind or beside him. Had he truly broken her self confidence?

Where was his little Yachiru that was annoying and persistent and…and… he kinda missed it. Frowning the male pondered this on their way back home.

The run had been fairly quiet so far, and every so often Kenpachi had to check behind him to see if Yachiru was still there. Yup, that's right. She was even running behind him. The usual blank features on her face were a little distorted. Her tiny pink brows were furrowed and her arms were folded over her chest.

He wondered how hard that must have been to run like that. He frowned and barked at her,

"Yachiru. Why are you runnin' like that, girl?"

The girl stared up at him and continued to stride her way beside him. Her arms lowered, but her hands grabbed at her chest. Her face slightly winced before she looked down at herself, then back up at Kenpatchi.

"My chest hurts when I run…"

The girl whined slightly, and Zaraki noticed this was the first real confrontation she made to him without sounding so depressed. If anything now, she was slightly distressed. He frowned and nodded unsure what to say. What did that mean…?

The large male's mind froze, his body still in action. Damn… Did it mean that…? Sharp eyes gently peered down at the girl, her hands still cupping…

Ah- WHAT- breasts?!

Zaraki blinked. Where the fuck did did those come from? The male could easily see the curve in where her rib cage was and where the fat of her breast began. Hot damn, Yachiru was in puberty!

Zaraki let an eye twitch once or twice before calming down. It was rather distressing to watch her grow up. He sighed aloud and continued knowing of only one thing to do…

* * *

"Here, take her."

"Ah, what?"

Rangiku frowned slightly as the pink haired girl was shoved into her arms. Yachiru looked confused and Zaraki looked a little ticked off.

"I said, take her!"

Zaraki snapped back folding his large arms. He frowned as the woman tilted her head and looked confused.

"What do you want me to—"

Zaraki barked aloud breaking her question.

"Get her one."

"Ahh…" Rangiku sweat-dropped as the child in her arms looked just as confused as she was. Zaraki looked at her hard. Oh common, did he have to spell it out?!

"Yaknow, get the brat a damn bra."

Zaraki 'hrumfed' and turned away slightly. Yachiru blinked once then blew up with delight. Rangiku brightened too and nodded eagerly,

"Oh! Okay then! Hee hee!"

Yachiru looked up at her beloved Ken-chan.

"Ken-chaan? Really?! REALLY?"

The male turned around and waved a hand,

"Yeah, yeah, just make it quick."

Rangiku smiled brightly and let Yachiru down on the ground. The girl jumped up with enthusiasm her hands gently on her chest holding her small self down.

"Yay, lets go!"

The girl dragged the orange haired woman along to the markets.

Zaraki sighed as they started to leave his eyes closing gently and letting his arms fall. That was rough. He didn't like seeing his little Yachiru so… mature. Well, at least she'd be comfortable now with one… and… wait… Zaraki blanched at the thought.

The captain spun around instantly his sharp finger pointing out to the two tiny figures off in the distance. His deep roar of a voice was heard for at least a good mile,

"HEY, NO PUSHUPS!"

* * *

Authors Note: Ah, my whole story was basically focused to end up with that last line. I just had a radom vision of a frantic Zaraki freaking out about the pushups, lol. And Rangiku would be the type of girl to get Yachiru a push up, no? Well, hope you enjoyed that, I did. Reviews, comments, anything?


End file.
